Equus
by Scorpio no Selene
Summary: Universo Alternativo. Não importava o que os tinha levado até aquele lugar, não importava que função desempenhavam, equus eram o único denominador comum. Um regimento da polícia montada teoricamente seria um lugar de disciplina e sobriedade... Teoricamente. FICHAS FECHADAS.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Era uma manhã gelada em Curitiba, como quase todas as manhãs naquela cidade. No Regimento da Polícia Montada Coronel Candido Dulcídio Pereira, uma moça encolheu-se dentro da farda enquanto assoprava o café fumegante dentro da xicara sobre sua mesa.

Ela tinha cabelos lilases e expressão terna, expressão essa que os tempos de Caserna não puderam lhe roubar.

Apesar de sua pouca idade, a Tenente Coronel Saori Kido era a suprema comandante daquele regimento e apesar de ser jovem e ser mulher, ninguém ali ousava questionar sua autoridade, sustentava um QI de 145, vinha de uma família tradicional do exercito e tinha ascendido rapidamente na hierarquia. Até mesmo dava sinais de que em breve seria promovida a Coronel.

- Regulus, tenho uma missão para você - ela disse sorvendo um gole da bebida negra.

Regulus era outro prodígio, talvez o único ali que tivesse um QI maior que o da própria Saori, era seu imediato e o único em que ela confiava.

O simpático leonino abriu um sorriso matreiro e passou a mão no cabelo, bagunçando-o

- Bom, chefinha, espero que eu não tenha que sair do país dessa vez porque da última vez, eu...

- Regulus, não é nada disso. - a moça respondeu suspirando - Não é trabalho para um major, mas eu confio no seu julgamento. A qualquer momento chegará uma lista dos possíveis novos estagiários para o hospital e... - ela mordeu os lábios.

- Sei, você quer que eu os selecione. - o major respondeu sorrindo mais do que um militar poderia sorrir - Não quer que aconteça o que aconteceu ano passado.

A mulher assentiu.

- Pode deixar - o jovem disse aparentando tranquilidade - Você sabe, eu sou... Ligeiramente rígido nas avaliações. Mas agora, Saori eu acho que tenho algo que vai te animar.

O major levantou-se da cadeira onde estava sentado e caminhou para a porta, mas antes que ele a abrisse, uma mulher extremamente parecida com Saori entrou na sala, bateu continência, Saori fez o mesmo.

- General de Brigada Sasha Kido se apresentando.

Após isso, a recém chegada abriu um lindo sorriso e correu abraçar a Tenente Coronel.

- Senti tanto a sua falta, irmãzinha! - Sasha disse apertando a mais nova em seus braços.

A presença de Sasha ali só poderia significar uma coisa: novos soldados. E não havia nada mais relaxante do que aterrorizar os novatos.

**Continua...**

**XXXxxxXXX**

Olá gente!

Venho com uma fic de fichas que tive inspiração após ouvir uma historia (que creio que seja)veridica narrada por uma das minhas veteranas na faculdade. Essa veterana faz estágio no hospital veterinário do regimento da cavalaria aqui de Curitiba, e me contou que, certa vez, flagrou uma outra estagiaria se pegando com um dos policiais na sala de cirurgia.

Pois bem, eu deixarei os pares a critério de vocês, pode ser qualquer um, mas ou do Clássico ou de Lost Canvas, assim como pode ser cavaleiros de ouro, prata, bronze, marinas, espectros, amazonas, o que o coração de vocês mandar.

Regulus não está disponível.

Pode ficar meio OOC, tenho que adequar o universo SS para militar, não é tão diferente, mas algumas personalidades tem que ser um pouco mudadas.

As patentes eu vou dividir levando em conta principalmente a hierarquia inicial dos pares escolhidos e em segundo plano a idade.

Now vamos para as explicações. Vou escolher 6 fichas, femininas, masculinas, travestis, yaoi, yuri, whatever, criatividade é tudo e ta liberado, as idades, por favor, levem em conta o que as personagens estarão fazendo na cavalaria (a não ser que sejam genios) e todos devem ter mais de 18 anos, seguem mais ou menos o que poderá ser escolhido:

**Policial** (so aceitarei a patente de soldado, abaixo está a hierarquia das patentes, os pelotões eu dividirei).

**Médica veterinária** (especificar se é formada ou estagiária; se for formada quero saber qual é a especialidade (clínica, diagnóstico, laboratório, cirurgia); se for estagiária quero saber em que semestre do curso está, levando em conta o tempo de formação de 10 semestres, e qual faculdade faz)

**Paciente de equoterapia** (especificar a doença/deficiencia)

**Treinador** (de cavalos ou cães).

As patentes em ordem de hierarquia que podem aparecer são:

Tenente Coronel

Major  
Capitão

Primeiro Tenente

Segundo Tenente

Aspirante

Subtenente

Primeiro Sargento

Segundo Sargento

Terceiro Sargento

Cabo

Soldado

Não vou usar todas, claro, vai depender das escolhas feitas por vocês. As patentes superiores a essas provavelmente eu não usarei, pois o Tenente Coronel é quem comanda a policia montada, mas pode ser que apareça ou um outro superior para botar pânico, a Sasha apareceu no prólogo, mas ela pode ficar um tempo sem aparecer, e sim, a patente dela é maior que a da Saori.

A historia se passará no Brasil, em Curitiba mais especificamente (só porque conheço as tretas aqui), então não viagem na maionese quando eu colocar "de onde veio", a não ser que sua personagem seja aluna de intercambio ou médica gringa, aí eu não me meto (mas claro, se vc quiser criar uma personagem do Acre, pode, só explica o que veio fazer no Sul x.x).

Agora vamos ao modelo da ficha:

**Nome (Nome-Sobrenome):**

**Idade:**

**Ocupação:**

**Aparência (detalhada):**

**Personalidade (real e aparente):**

**Como age junto às outras pessoas?**

**Par (4 opções em ordem de preferência):**

**De onde veio?:**

**É dedicada(o) ao que faz ou acha tudo brincadeira?:**

**Por que escolheu essa vida?:**

**Em questão de moradia, mora sozinha(o) ou acompanhada(o)? Apartamento ou casa? Alugado ou própria?:**

**Como se veste em dias normais?:**

**Como trata o(s) animal(ais) que estão sob seus cuidados? (isso serve para os policiais, é a cavalaria, afinal):**

**Tem algum animal de estimação? (sim, aqui tambem entram os cães policiais):**

**Hobby:**

**Posso mudar algo na ficha? (avisarei antes):**

**Se me convir ou tiver inspiração, você autoriza que eu use seu personagem em cenas mais quentes podendo ter hentai?:**

Bom, é isso.

Bjkas!


	2. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

A Tenente Coronel caminhava com sua irmã pelos corredores do regimento, Regulus tinha ficado na sala que dividia com Saori. Sasha era diretora de um dos mais conceituados colégios militares da região e vez ou outra trazia um pouco de sangue novo para a irmã, sempre os melhores entre os melhores, os mais responsáveis e mais dedicados, afinal a polícia montada exigia um cuidado especial, os soldados não pegariam apenas em armas, eles lidariam com vidas, e a mesma mão que usariam para atirar, usariam para acariciar seu animal.

- Trouxe alguns para você, maninha - Sasha disse animada - Realmente vou me lamentar por ser privada de ver seus rostos lindos todos os dias, mas é um sacrifício que faço por você - a Kido mais velha abriu um largo sorriso.

Saori rolou os olhos, mas mesmo assim abriu um sorriso imperceptível.

- Atenção, moças, SEEEEEENTIDO! - Sasha gritou, e mais que na hora cinco soldados levantaram num pulo e bateram continência. - Essa é a minha irmã, a Tenente Coronel Saori Kido, líder dessa bodega e de vocês a partir de agora. Entenderam?

- Sim senhora! - gritaram em uníssono.

- Não ouvi, bando de moscas!

- SIM SENHORA!

- Apresentem-se! - ordenou a General de Brigada.

- Soldado Kissling, senhora! - disse um homem que tinha cabelos negros e lisos, estavam amarrados como o exercito exigia de quem tinha cabelos longos, mas percebia-se que passava da metade das costas, lindos olhos verde esmeralda, lábios carnudos, traços latinos, pele morena, por volta de 1,85m e 77kg.

- Soldado Brooks, senhora! - a mulher tinha cabelos loiros, quase brancos longos e lisos com poucas ondulações, sua franja era jogada para o lado esquerdo do rosto,e tinha olhos bicolores , o direito era azul e esquerdo castanho esverdeado, seu rosto tinha expressões infantis, lábios pequenos e rosados e pele um tanto pálida. Possuía mais ou menos 1,60m, e qualquer atributo de seu corpo estava escondido pela grossa farda.

- Soldado Ferner, senhora! - a voz veio, talvez do mais belo entre os cinco, tinha os cabelos loiros trançados e o comprimento ia até a bunda, pele bem branca, olhos azuis extremamente claros, traços suaves e mais ou menos 1.85 de altura. Saori poderia ter suspirado, se não fosse pelo detalhe de que, ao se apresentar, o tom de voz do soldado foi extremamente... gay.

- Soldado Tavares, senhora - o tom de voz dela era extremamente sério, ela tinha melenas cor de chocolate amargo, sem volume, também estavam presos, mas percebia-se que eram bastante compridos, sua franja era irregular, começava na altura das sobrancelhas, cobria um pouco as bochechas e terminava na altura do queixo. Seus olhos eram âmbar, bem redondos, sua pele era clara e tinha um pouco de sardas no rosto, parecia pequena naquela farda, algo frágil, mas Saori sabia que não era bom subestimar nenhum deles.

O ultimo soldado ficou em silêncio.

- Ele é mudo? - Saori perguntou para a irmã.

- Não, só pensa demais. - cochichou de volta - Soldado Narvis, por acaso você está com algo na boca? - Sasha perguntou aproximando-se perigosamente dele.

Ele negou com a cabeça.

- O médico arrancou a sua língua durante o exame? - perguntou novamente a Kido mais velha.

Novamente ele negou com a cabeça.

- Então diga algo, soldado!

Ele ficou em silencio por mais alguns segundos e finalmente abriu a boca.

- Soldado Narvis, senhora!

Ele tinha pele meio pálida, cabelos repicados e um pouco abaixo do ombro em um tom azul marinho com a franja caindo sobre os olhos cor de âmbar, era alto, e nem mesmo a grossa farda conseguia esconder seu corpo atlético.

- Por Zeus, Sasha, só tem cabeludos no seu colégio? - a mais nova perguntou recebendo um sorriso nada inocente da irmã. - Esquece.

Claro, naquele Regimento o que mais tinha eram homens de cabelo longo, não podia julgar Sasha.

- Tenente Coronel Kido, mandou me chamar? - a pergunta veio de uma loira alta, ela usava uma farda idêntica ao dos outros, mas sua insígnia regulamentar indicava que tinha patente superior.

- Atenção, soldados. - disse Saori - Esta é a Subtenente Yuzuriha Grus, ela é sua superior direta, qualquer desobediência será severamente punida. Entendido?

- Sim senhora!

- Muito bem, descansar!

**XXXxxxXXX**

Não muito longe dali, um belo homem de volumosos cabelos loiros adentrou a unidade veterinária procurando pelo médico responsável por tudo ali. Seu nome era Milo Athanazios, era capitão, apesar de as vezes ser um tanto quanto displicente com seus afazeres, fora subordinado do General de Brigada Kardia, que conseguiu, mesmo que a força, aumentar o nivel de concentração de Milo.

Não era algo que o jovem capitão gostava de lembrar.

- Mu? - chamou pelo amigo. - Mu, tá aí?

- O doutor está ocupado, o que você quer? - disse uma voz por trás dele.

Milo virou-se a mulher que tinha lhe falado tinha pele morena, olhos castanho claro, cabelos negros, levemente ondulados e compridos, lábios bem desenhados e um corpo bem definido (o qual Milo não pôde evitar de olhar).

- Bom dia para você também, Luísa. - ele disse irônico.

- Doutora Alvares para você. - ela respondeu cortante - Fale de uma vez o que você quer.

Milo suspirou cansado. Era sempre assim desde que ela entrara como residente no ano anterior, com qualquer outra pessoa, Luísa era um amor, mas com Milo só faltava vir pra cima como um bisturi.

- Major Lions pediu para eu vir pegar as fichas dos candidatos ao estágio - ele disse finalmente aceitando que ela não seria mais agradável consigo.

- O por que ele pediria isso? - Luisa perguntou confusa, abrandando o tom de voz - Os estagiários são minha responsabilidade.

- Eu sou apenas o mensageiro.

Milo quase podia ver fumaça saindo da cabeça da médica, é, parecia que outra pessoa seria vitima de Luisa Alvares.

- MANUELA! - gritou em plenos pulmões.

- Oi? - uma moça de pele morena e cabelos negros pôs a cabeça para fora de uma sala - Que foi? - perguntou assustada.

- Assume, eu vou resolver um problema.

Luisa saiu batendo os pés, Manuela olhou para Milo procurando o motivo de tudo aquilo, não demorou muito para um loiro de longos cabelos lisos presos em um rabo de cavalo sair de uma sala ainda com a máscara e luvas sujas de sangue.

- O que aconteceu? - Mu perguntou alarmado.

- Preciso das fichas dos estagiários - disse Milo simplesmente.

**XXXxxxXXX**

Lari era uma égua Campolina tordilha já de idade avançada, por isso sua pelagem era totalmente branca**(1)**, era muito dócil e fora treinada para responder tanto a comandos normais como a vocais, isso fazia dela um animal perfeito para equoterapia.

- Você está indo bem, Kimihiro, continue - encorajou uma mulher de cabelos e olhos castanhos, pele clara e altura mediana, tinha constituição física relativamente magra e parecia delicada, porém quem trabalhava ali sabia que ela conseguia controlar sozinha um cavalo de quase dois metros e duzentos quilos.

Seu nome era Chloe McGreen, tinha 24 anos e era terapeuta formada em Universidade de São Paulo e também em fisioterapeuta pela PUC-PR. Trabalhava na polícia montada já a alguns anos e junto a Shaka e Dégel, formava a equipe responsável pela equoterapia.

Kimihiro segurou mais fortemente as rédeas e calmamente conduziu a égua sentindo o suave trote tridimensional. Adorava o tempo que passava em equoterapia apesar de sinceramente achar que não valia a pena, ele já tinha aceitado há muito que não voltaria a andar, faltava convencer seu irmão, Kaoru, do mesmo.

Kimihiro tinha 22 anos, era loiro, mas detentor de grandes olhos castanhos e puxados, cílios longos e pele levemente amarelada pelo tempo passado no hospital, seu corpo era magro e levemente definido, pois antes de ficar paraplégico gostava de praticar boxe, mas suas pernas estavam começando a atrofiar.

Seis meses atrás tinha sofrido um acidente e lesado o medula espinhal, por isso perdeu o movimento das pernas. O que dava esperanças ao seu irmão, era que segundo o médico, a lesão não fora completa e por isso era possível que Kimihiro conseguisse voltar a andar com tempo e fisioterapia, não como antes, claro, mas poderia andar. No começo, o loiro compartilhava as esperanças do irmão, mas depois de tanto tempo já tinha aceitado que ficaria assim pelo resto da vida.

- Não é triste? - Chloe comentou com Shaka - Ele é um pouco mais novo que eu e já sofreu um acidente desses.

O loiro ficou em silêncio. Shaka era psicólogo e psiquiatra e tinha consultas com Kimihiro semanalmente, o loiro mais novo parecia aceitar bem seu destino e parecia até mesmo mais feliz, mas Shaka sentia que tinha algo errado por atrás de suas palavras amáveis e seu sorriso brilhante.

- Ele queria abandonar a equoterapia - Shaka disse finalmente.

- O quê? - os olhos de Chloe arregalaram-se - Mas ele não pode! Ele...

- Acho que o convenci a ficar - o outro a interrompeu. - Mas ainda assim preciso ver se o irmão dele tem ciência disso.

Chloe ainda ficou um tempo calada apenas observando enquanto o rapaz seguia as instruções de Dégel, o mestre em equitação.

Queria tanto poder ajudá-lo...

**XXXxxxXXX**

Regulus estava arquivando alguns papeis quando a porta da sala abriu-se num estrondo.

- Que história é essa de mandar o Milo pegar as fichas dos estagiários? - Luísa disparou aborrecida.

O leonino virou-se calmamente e sentou-se atrás de sua mesa.

- Doutora Alvares, o que eu te falei da ultima vez que entrou nessa sala desse modo? - ele perguntou tranquilamente vendo a mulher mexer-se desconfortável - Creio que eu disse que seria severamente punida se o fizesse novamente. Você não é minha subordinada, mas está faltando ao respeito comigo e isso me dá certos direitos. Ponha-se no seu lugar, de modo algum você tem o direito de exigir algo de mim. Se eu mando que alguém pegue algo com você, você entrega sem discutir, entendeu?

- Mas eu...

- Entendeu, doutora Alvares?

- Sim - ela baixou a cabeça.

- Ótimo - o loiro disse encostando-se na cadeira - A Tenente Coronel não vai mais confiar os estagiários a você, visto o ocorrido ano passado, eu os escolherei, agora pode voltar aos seus afazeres.

**XXXxxxXXX**

Manuela Macedo era uma morena dos cabelos negros um pouco ondulados que chegavam na altura da cintura, repicado, com a franja caindo um pouco nos olhos, onde usava sempre óculos de aro fino negro. Sua íris era cinzenta, quase prata, de altura mediana, curvas suaves e delicadas, seios pequenos, quadril fino. Suas bochechas e nariz eram salpicadas por sardas. Na região braquial de seu braço esquerdo tinha a frase "Don't make war, be like animals and make love" tatuada.

Naquele momento, em frente a uma das baias, ela estava na maior encruzilhada de sua vida.

- Eu... Eu... Eu...

Oh céus tinha uma égua prestes a dar a luz ali e ela parecia estar sofrendo, o coração da médica apertou. Tinha um bom motivo para ter se especializado em laboratório e ele estava bem ali, não suportava ver os animais sofrendo, preferia enfornar-se no laboratório e lidar só com os diagnósticos dos exames.

- Faz... faz quanto tempo que ela está em trabalho de parto? - Manu perguntou nervosa.

- Uma hora - o responsável pela égua respondeu. Este era um loiro de aparência rígida, Capitão Asmita Karstark, se ela não se enganava.

Estava nervosa demais para se preocupar com nomes.

Repassou mentalmente o processo de parto de uma égua.

1ª Fase era o início das contrações. A égua isola-se das outras, faz repetidos movimentos com a cauda, urina frequentemente e mostra sinais de cólica olhando repetidamente para o flanco, normalmente deita-se e levanta-se frequentemente. Esta fase pode durar cerca de 15 minutos a 30 minutos.

2ª Fase era a ruptura da membrana e expulsão do feto. Inicia-se com a ruptura da membrana alantoica e saída de grande quantidade de liquido. Aumentam de intensidade as contrações do útero e do abdôme e a égua normalmente apresenta um gemido característico. Rapidamente (3-5 minutos) aparece à saída os dois membros anteriores seguido do focinho do potro. Com o aumento da intensidade das contrações acaba por sair o potro todo.

Ou ou.

UMA HORA?

- Mu - gemeu em agonia e medo.

Mas o chefe não podia ajudá-la, havia um outro cavalo que estava com cólicas atrozes ja a alguns dias e o loiro tentaria tratá-lo pela ultima vez. Se o cavalo continuasse sofrendo, teria fazer eutanásia.

E só Zeus sabia onde Luísa estava.

A bomba explodiria em sua mão, não tinha jeito.

Asmita mexeu-se desconfortável vendo sua égua sofrer, que diabos de veterinária era aquela que ficava em pânico quando via algo assim? A situação era tão ruim assim? Claro que ele não entendia nada de partos de éguas, a sua tinha sido adquirida a pouco tempo e já prenha, era uma bela Lusitana castanha com uma mancha branca em forma de gota na testa.

- Ca... Capitão... Pode por favor conseguir água quente para mim?

Restava rezar.

**Pontifícia Universidade Católica do Paraná - PUCPR...**

**Bloco Amarelo...**

Pâmela Guesroda era uma garota de cabelos loiros que no presente momento dava alguns tapas numa das máquinas de café, a maldita tinha engolido o seu troco e não queria devolver! Estudava na PUC já a alguns anos, mas sempre ia pegar café na cantina que ficava justamente na frente da maldita máquina.

Ela tinha pele clara, a cor de seus cabelos era natural e não tinha volume, o comprimento era até um pouco abaixo do ombro e sua franja que caía ligeiramente sobre seus olhos, que eram âmbar e muito bem delineados. Tinha 1,69 de altura e 80kg, sendo ligeiramente gordinha, seus seios eram médios assim como seu quadril.

- Oh, deixa que eu resolvo isso - disse uma voz feminina atrás de si. - Quanto era o seu troco?

- Ahn, quatro reais...

A mulher deu um chute violento na máquina, fazendo com que caíssem notas, moedas e grãos de café por todo o lado. Ela abaixou-se e pegou quatro moedas de 1 real e entregou para a loira.

Seu nome era Camila Rodrigues, ela tinha cabelos negros presos em um rabo de cavalo deixando sua nuca raspada bastante evidente, sua franja era na altura das sobrancelhas, tinha olhos verdes contornados por uma maquiagem pesada e usava batom vermelho. Tinha o corpo esguio, seu braço esquerdo eram cheios de tatuagens que começavam no ombro e terminavam no pulso e por fim um piercing preto de meia argola no septo nasal. Normalmente não ajudaria ninguém, mas sua raiva por causa daquela máquina despertava seus instintos solidários.

Camila saiu dali antes que alguém chegasse e se metesse em problemas... De novo.

**Continua...**

**XXXXxxxxxXXXXX**

**N/A:** Eu sei que demorei, podem me linchar porque não era para demorar, mas enfim, prometo que o próximo sai mais rápido.

A máquina que engole trocos existe de verdade xDD Aliás tem uma em cada bloco o.o

Bom, sobre as fichas, vocês devem ter percebido que escolhi bem mais de 6, na verdade coloquei 10, isso porque percebi que ia faltar personagens pros núcleos e eu ia ter que criar mais personagens para cumprir enredo (não que eu não va ter que fazer isso), mas só coloquei aqueles que me foram mandadas antes de eu fechar as fichas, então quem me mandou depois não foi escolhida por questão de ética, lamento, eu realmente gostei da ficha, espero que acompanhe a fic mesmo assim.

Quanto aos pares, deu pra colocar a primeira opção de todos.

**(1)** Cavalos tordilhos nascem com pelagem escura e vai clareando conforme vão ficando velhos, não é um caso do "cabelo branco" comum XDD Até porque na verdade não existe o "cavalo branco" o gene para pelagem branca em equinos é letal embrionário =/

Bjkas!


End file.
